Silverstream's Revenge
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Silverstream resides in the ranks of StarClan; while her beloved mate; Graystripe, is still alive, and has found love. Rated T for character death. Inspired by Scissorsroid by Vocaloid.


_**A/N**: Hello, this is Doomsday Raven, writing a Warriors fanfic! :D So this was inspired by Scissorsroid; a fantastic song by Vocaloid. It has a lot of the lyrics in it. ^^ Enjoy, I hope I don't suck at writing for Warriors. xD I do not own Warriors._

* * *

><p>"Millie is so mean," A pretty silver tabby queen whispered; staring down in the pool of water. "She's so mean. How could I have approved of her? How could he just throw me away like that? Why? Why?" She rose to her paws, and began to pace around by the side of the pool. "I'm sorry Millie. But I just can't tolerate it anymore. I can't."<p>

She stared back in to the pool. "I was glad that someone had appeared to help Graystripe leave Twolegplace, and find his way back to the Clans. But then…you stole him from me. You stole _my _Graystripe away!"

Her claws tore at the grass beneath her dainty paws. Her tail lashed, and her sparkling eyes blazed like flames. "But you stole Graystripe away, didn't you? You are so mean, Millie. You stole him away. You thieving little she-cat!" She snarled; her mind whirling and blood was roaring in her ears. "I was the one who he fell in love with first! Is he tired of me? Is that why he's…forgotten about me?"

She shifted her gaze back to the pool. "I saw you as…a little sister, Millie. I watched over you from here in StarClan," She whispered. "But If I have to share my exclusive love, then I would rather have _no_ sister!" She let her thorn-sharp claws slide out; and a pained grin appeared.

* * *

><p>The muscular gray-furred tom trotted out from the warriors den. He was going to go hunting with his mate; Millie, but she was tired from her patrol the previous night, and was fast asleep in the warriors den. "Hey Graystripe!" The tom turned to see Cloudtail slipping out from the den. "Want to join me for some hunting?"<p>

"Sure." Graystripe nodded, as Cloudtail bounded out towards the forest. He followed after, when a chill crept through his body. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye; the light outline of a…cat? He whirled around to see the outline slip in to the warriors den. _S-Silverstream?_ He shook his head. He must be going crazy. Turning, he dashed after Cloudtail.

The faint outline whisked over to the sleeping silver she-cat. "Goodbye Millie. It's your fault." The figure whispered. Placing a starry paw on the she-cat's flank, and the figure disappeared in to the cat in slumber.

* * *

><p>The starry she-cat opened her eyes to find herself in a lush, grassy field. She saw Millie bounding around; chasing after butterflies that fluttered around. The silver tabby she-cat unsheathed her claws, as she prowled towards Millie. "I want to take my beloved back." She whispered to herself. "You use the fact that you rescued him to steal him, don't you? It's not fair; it's unforgivable. Why do you try to steal my beloved away from me?" She crept closer to the other cat. "I liked you, you know. I liked you a lot, Millie. But you didn't behave yourself. I'll make your death painless. I'll kill you in this dream, and it'll give you wounds in reality. It happens to other cats; doesn't it? That is, in the Dark Forest. A StarClan cat has never done this. This will be the first time."<p>

"Eh?" Millie turned when she heard rustling in the grass. She saw the figure of a cat; stars woven in its fur. She recognized it as Silverstream; the RiverClan cat that Graystripe had fallen in love with before her. "Silverstream, is that you?"

Silverstream stiffened; her eyes glaring dangerously at the other silver she-cat. "I'm glad to see you, Silverstream." Millie mewed cheerfully. "You haven't visited me in my dreams for a long time."

Her tail lashed; and her blue eyes bore in to Millie's blue gaze. "What will we chat about today?" Millie meowed; smiling.

Silverstream faltered for a bit, before she rose up to her full height, and padded casually towards Millie. Raising her forepaw; her claws gleaming in the sun of Millie's dream; she slashed at Millie.

With a shocked yowl; Millie fell on to her side; as she was unbalanced by Silverstream's attack. "S-Silverstream, what are you doing?" She screeched; as a murderous glint appeared in the queen's blue eyes. She leaped at the former kittypet; slashing her claws from Millie's throat down to the end of her right leg. She felt warm blood ooze between her claws; a horrifying gurgling sound coming from Millie.

"Hey, Millie," Silverstream mewed; smiling at the fallen body of Graystripe's mate. "Your duty is over now. I love Graystripe so badly. Now he is my exclusive love!" She watched in satisfaction as blood pooled out from the large gash in her body. All that blood…it reminded her of when she died. The pain she went through in order to give life to her and Graystripe's beautiful kits. Millie had stopped breathing now. Millie was dead. And she'd be dead in reality as well. Graystripe was her's again. She snickered to herself; she could visit her beloved Graystripe in his dreams. She could comfort him; and they'd be in love again. Actually, they never stopped being in love. Graystripe still loved her back, he definitely did.

As she escaped from Millie's dream; back in to the ranks of StarClan, she looked down on ThunderClan camp; as a shocked screech echoed through the camp. Cats pelted over to a tom; Bumblestripe; the son of Graystripe and that wretched Millie; who was shaking with horror; as he pointed in to the den. Millie was dead; blood soaking in to the moss of her nest. Blood stained the ground of the den; as cats came to comfort Blossomfall, Bumblestripe and Briarlight; who had dragged herself out from the medicine cat den.

"I'll be here to comfort you, my love." Silverstream purred, as she saw Graystripe darted in to camp; followed by Cloudtail; as soon as he heard the yowl from Bumblestripe. A mournful cry escaped his muzzle; the long-haired tom shrieking in grief to the sky. "I'll be here; as soon as you sleep, I'll be here. I'll comfort you. I love you, Graystripe." With that, Silverstream turned, and disappeared in to the trees.


End file.
